conquer_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Taoist
Fire Taoist is a fast paced sustained damage class that excels in stunning opponents and killing flying targets, as well as those who would use physical immunity skills. This now includes pirate immortal force when using the Rise of Taoism '''rune. Fire Taoist Skills This is a comprehensive list of Fire Taoist Abilities and what they do. Skills may be slower than they seem in the Visual Effects section. This is due to being tested in the Training Grounds where there is no cool-down in between uses of most skills there. Fire Taoist Normal Skills * Fire Ball Information Fire Ball was updated with the 3.0 skills patch of October 2017. The problem is they messed up the numbers and did not update it in game either to where you check the skill. The information they gave on the update you can see on the right. The problem here is that the damage at level '''3 was 1010, not at fixed. So while I don't doubt the damage was increased we can't be sure by how much. If we add the 990 '''(1010+990=2000) damage to the originally stated fixed damage of '''2800, we get 3790. So I'd estimate the fixed damage to be around 3750-4000. You may be thinking, well maybe they increased the damage of the skill at lower levels. I had this thought too, but it doesn't make sense to go from level 3 of 2000 damage and then once it hits level 4 go down to 1332 damage so I would say we can rule this out. Not that it matters too much, as stated the skill is practically useless so this is just more of me wanting to be accurate in my description and giving you the facts! Note: Fire Ring is the name of Fire Ball at lower levels. Fire Taoist Epic Skills These are obtained by doing the Taoist Epic Quest. Breaking Touch does not require an Epic Backsword to use while Flame Lotus does. Fire Taoist Rune Skills These are obtained by getting the Fire Taoist runes. These can be bought in the champion point store, shopping mall, or at random events. They have events where they can be found as well. Recommended PVP Runes This is a list of runes that are suggested. Some are core that should be utilized all times, the others are up to you to choose from. I don't mention PVE runes or runes used for hitting structures etc. You can figure those out on your own. Core Runes These are the runes recommended for all fires. * Witchery - Honestly unless you're one of the top fires with really good BP this is going to come in handy more than it won't so it's worth having. Even if you're super strong you may still not be able to hit that 15k damage on someone higher bp than you at all times so it's never a bad rune to have. * Fire Blast - This is self explanatory, it was made for fires. Make use of it so you can get crits more often. * Serenity - Again, made explicitly for fires. Make use of it. * Healer - Use this for some surviability and so you don't need to ever carry/buy mana pots. * Wonder - Block is OP and can save you from crits/melees etc. Use it so you can stay alive longer. Situational Runes As it says, these are situational depending on who you are fighting against. * Overwhelm - Obviously core when, and only when you are fighting a pirate. * Tacit Strike - If you are breaking someone and they have Barrier then obviously use this, though at this point I really do recommend the +final build over the BT build.. * Divine Shield - Going against another fire? Toss this on so you can beat them in points. * Judgement - Same as for going against a pirate only this time for a pure water. Non-Core Suggested Runes These are subject to the player. I'll list some of my preferences but it's up to you, as long as you have those core runes above, the last two you choose are really up to you and your play style. * Xp Killer - I like this more than the ones that reduce their points. The reason being is perfection xp skill pops a fair bit when going against higher perfection opponents. Reverse magic is also alright but it's gambling rather than having a guaranteed effect on their xp status. * Blood Spawn Booster - This one is much better than Life Drain as it makes more sense you want to heal when taking damage rather than dealing it. The only time Life Drain MIGHT be better is during big events if you use aoe skills. Overall, BSB will never steer you wrong. * Deterrence - Good if you're going against any good melee player which most classes are so it's a good rune to have. Recommended Attribute Points This stat recommendation is assuming that you have a gourd, more spirit may be required otherwise. For All Builds * Agility - 0 * Spirit - 23 * Strength - 0 * Vitality - All other available points. Some Recommended Builds These are some recommended builds, there are always going to be more than I have listed for most classes. These can definitely help you get started out until you figure out what you want to do for yourself! Note: These builds have been updated to keep the new runes in mind February 2019 Update. Chi and Jiang has been moved to the bottom of the build list. ' Carry Build This build focuses on damage, rather than survivability or team work. Pure Magic * Fire-Fire-Fire (aka Pure Fire) This gives you Heavens Blade, as well as Dodge for the unique abilities. ★★★✩✩ This build gets ''three stars because although it's lacking defense, it can be devastating on a more geared and stat padded fire. Point Build * Ninja-Warrior-Fire (aka Point Fire) This gives you Reflect, XP Shield, and Toxic Fog for your unique abilities. ★★✩✩✩ This build gets two stars because it's dying off more and more. Before you could win nearly 100% of the time and be the point king... now it's a different story. With perfection this build gets nerfed due to there being toxin eraser which if your opponent has high enough perfection completely nullifies Toxic Fog. Also, Windwalker counters this build hard due to their skill Revenge Tail. Rated two stars instead of one star because it still does ok in lower brackets against those who don't run full detox. ‫‫ Semi-Support These builds are the builds that would get you invited to teams, and still will while you don't really lose out on much so I'd still keep that Dragon Warrior build in mind but semi-carry and even possible carry fire is coming now with the Blue rune '''Rise of Taoist so it's up to you, but giving your team stamina won't hurt you and reviving the water if they die is always good too. Revive Build * Warrior-Water-Fire (aka I can revive!... sometimes) This gives you XP shield, Magic Shield, Stigma, and Xp revive as your unique abilities. ★★★✩✩ This build gets three stars, as very rarely is your xp revive going to be clutch, but it could be. You can also use Magic Shield, and Xp shield when you need that extra defense. Dragon Roar Build * Dragon Warrior-Warrior-Fire(aka Fire that gets invited to teams) This gives you Dragon Roar, Reflect, and Xp Shield as your unique abilities. ★★★★✩ This build gets four stars. ''Is it perfect? No, however, it is the best support style that a Fire Taoist can be without becoming useless. 50 stamina per 15 seconds to your teammates in a large AOE is quite nice. You will also have ''near maximum survivability with Reflect, and Xp shield only missing Magic shield. This is the build you probably want to run if team arena events are your forte. ‫‫ Defensive These builds are for players who want to maximize defense rather than attack or support. Stig & Shield Reflect Build * Water-Warrior-Fire (aka I'm so tanky) This gives you XP Shield, as well as Reflect, Magic Shield, and Accuracy & Stigma for your allies for your unique abilities. ★★★✩✩ Rated three stars as honestly the only thing you gain over the superior support build with Dragon Roar is Magic Shield. Most teammates will have self stigma and there's the water so this isn't really useful. Purification Build * Monk-Warrior-Fire (aka You wut m8?) This gives you Reflect, Serenity, and Xp Shield for your unique abilities. ★✩✩✩✩ Rated one star ''as this build is extremely situational. The only time I would recommend this build is if there is someone you regularly come across in arena events that hits you with a status effect that is bothering you and making difficult situations arise where you lose, or might lose and you have no other way to deal with it properly. Full Defensive Build * Thunder Striker-Warrior-Fire (aka you thought you were tanky water-warrior-fire) This gives you XP shield, Reflect, and Spark Shield for your unique abilities. ★★★★★ Rated ''five ''stars as this is the newest build and honestly, it's the best you can do. You get not only reflect but a passive shield called Spark Shield that has a chance to activate to absorb additional damage, while its active you aren't stunned so this helps you prevent being meleed by a lot. If you want to live against strong opponents this is your best bet to stay in there for the kills and damage. Most other build paths can be found here. Chi & Jiang for all BP levels. Glass cannon Chi/Jiang build. Chi recommended for all stages: Final Mattack/Break/Mattack/Mstrike Jiang Hu Recommendation in order: Matt/Mstrike/Matt/Matt/Mstrike/Mstrike/Matt/Matt/Mstrike This again is still IMO pretty terrible to do, but its at least a little more viable with the '''Rise of Taoism '''rune and you might be able to survive some crits now with the extra HP. I still wouldn't run this build against a good king or you're likely to get destroyed. As soon as your rune goes on cool down you are indeed dead. Rise of Taoism or Fire Curse Either of these builds work for both runes. '''Chi:' Mattack/Hp/Imm/BT OR '''Mattack/Hp/Imm/+Final '''Jiang: Mattack/HP/Imm, you can also add 1 stage of Mstrike in place of Mattack for anti players / poles / hunting / bosses etc. For kings you obviously want to swap that break to the +final. Pro Tip Even if you choose to focus the Rise Of Taoism '''rune you should still have '''Fire Curse in your alt gear rune set so you can switch between them while Rise Of Taoism '''is on cool down. Pros and Cons '''Pros * Taoist is one of the cheapest classes in co to buy gear for with unbound cps. * Taoist has one of the highest HP in the game due to their Hossu and now the highest sustained during Rise of Taoism. * Fire Taoist can do very well in solo events and win by points in many situations and now be a straight up killer with the right chi/gear/runes. * Fire Taoist due to their magic damage are able to hit targets that are immune to physical such as the Warriors' Xp skill Maniac Dance, Ninjas Vortex, and Flying Archers. They are almost always needed in GW & CTF due to this reason. * With Burning Sky Rune they will destroy any of those listed above who are doing those actions. Again, really core for GW & CTF, quite useful in team events as well. * Magic Damage against monsters and bosses is stronger than it would hit a player with the same stats for. Cons * It's nearly impossible to kill someone that matters with a Fire Taoist without first draining all their potions unless they are dumb enough to fly around you or use a physical immunity XP skill. This is no longer true due to the new Rise of Taoism rune and other runes and buffs they have received. With that being said, you need to still have the right stats to kill people but, it is definitely doable now. A lot of people do not want to mess with a good Fire Tao at this point.